


Light the fire and watch it burn

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Burning, Fire, Gen, Self-Doubt, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Niki's resolve.my first time writing heri wrote more than i though it would
Series: All my anon works put together [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Light the fire and watch it burn

The weight of the flint and steel had never felt more heavier than in her hand today. Niki took a deep breath stepping towards the uncovered tree. The last remaining piece of her destroyed country. With this gone she could be free. She could go anywhere and do anything. All she needed to do was this final act. Treason. Yet it's significance held more to it. The tree itself was moving in the burst of explosions around it almost like it was...alive. 

Niki gripped the flint tighter, hurting her hand in the process. The pain brought her back to the present. She had to do this. So that this would all end. Her steps felt heavy as she made her way down the stairs. She could be free from this all. It would only take a second to light it. 

Walking up to the tree she looked at it's sad leaves as they hung towards the ground. They were covered in a thin layer of dirt and ash. Her throat tightened. All you need to do is light the damn thing and it's gone. Nothing left to protect...nothing left to stay for. Her eyes wandered to the battlefield yelling and screams only reached her ears. No one should have to suffer through this.

Slowly she keeled in front of the tree. The grass was cold and damp. It would all be over so soon. She placed a small hand to the trunk of the tree. With a heavy sigh her forehead fell onto it. This could be done with soon. You won't have to see this destruction anymore.

“I'm sorry we didn't take better care of your land” she spoke voice soft as ever. This wasn't some treasonous act. No this was mercy. For a tree who saw too much war as they all had. For a tree who never asked for this kind of treatment nor loyalty. This was just a tree. Nothing else. Nothing more.

Her fingers whiskered over the trigger of the flint as she took one final breath. Looking up from the ground. She moved to eye an imperfection in the truck, her fingers grazed over it. Just a tree...no more hesitating. She hit the trigger emitting a quiet flame yet for her ears it held the roar of a thousand suns behind it.

Niki gave the tree one last glance before setting the flame upon it. She grit her teeth taking a step back. Reminding herself why she was doing this. For the greater good. For this war to be over. To move on from the destruction. To not have anything left behind. To not have a reason to come back. Because this tree would make the others believe that there was hope. Hope that burns into hatred. The world already had too much of that. It sent so many of her friends into disillusions.

She shook her head making her way up stairs. Her feet felt heavy as if weighed down by bricks. She held her gaze low making her steps move in slow motion. She would not turn around. She would not look back. She couldn't. 

She knew that if she saw what she had done. The resolve she built up would break. And for all the good reason to let go she would want to try and hold on no matter how much it hurt. That fear of forgetting laced it's way into her soul. It would pull her back just like back then. And she woulndt fall prey to it this time. 

Niki stopped at the top of the stairs. Wavering. Just one look. One final fleeting glance back at home. Please. She felt her head turn but her eyes wouldn't focus. The tears blinded her, she didn't even remember when it started falling, just that it was happening, making her face sticky and cold. She didn't want to feel this. She didn't want to leave like this. 

She wiped the stray tears from her face as she looked out to the destroyed land. It was oddly peaceful. The explosions had stopped and the yelling had gone quite. The people she could see held faces of solemnity. Everyone was looking down. Down to the crater. A home. An enemy. A place for festivals. A place for pain. So many mixed unruly emotions washed up to the surface. 

Niki couldn't stand the thoughts as she tore her eyes away. It was gone, it was all really gone. And now she had no reasons to return. Ever.

She strode past Tommy's old base. Her eyes didn't linger though as they fell to the bench. Walking up to it she sat on the edge. Tapping the jukebox with her shoe. She had seen them sit and talk at this bench for hours. She wished she had been more helpful but the country was lost long before it had been blown up. Morals had been changed. The people had changed. She wasn't sure why she had ever loved it to begin with it had been so long ago. She couldn't remember anymore.

She felt around in her bag before pulling out a disc. She moved her hands along the edges before placing it into the jukebox. It started playing sad sounds to her ears, maybe in different circumstances this song would have brought her joy. Maybe pull a smile from her lips. But here sitting on the worn bench crossing her arms over her stomach she felt nothing but sick. It was all over. Everything was gone for good. Everything. 

“It's all over now” she looked to the setting sun. It burnt her eyes. She liked the burn. It made her feel smoothing at least. “I can...i can leave this place without regrets right?” she asked as if the sun would tell her. Silence. The disc stopped playing giving off a small sick every now and then. She stood walking away. Leaving behind the disc as it sat abandoned in the jukebox waiting for someone else to call it theirs. Something she wished Tommy had just done in the first place. But then again he was just a child. She had no right to blame him.

She nodded as she walked past Fundy he too had betrayed their country. Her face felt tired as she kept her head high. She heard his steps fall shirt and stop. She kept walking. Faster. She didn't want to be here anymore. Just...just get to the portal and it's over. You can start over.

“We did the right thing. Niki” his voice echoed in the empty buildings surrounding them. She didn't look back unsure on what she'd do if she even stopped for a second longer “we had to do this. They just…” he tried to reason but not with her she knew he was having the same dreadful doubts. She kept up her pace as he soon became nothing behind her. She had to get out. She had to leave. Before...before something made her want to stay.

Niki found herself running. Her steps became lighter as the portal neared she was home free. No strings to tie her down. No reason to stay. Just make it to the portal. And then you're gone. She was gasping for air as she stared into the purple haze of swirls. A new start. She had done it. She had made it. She felt herself smile as she entered the portal. Closing her eyes she let it consume her very being. Heat washed over her.

It was over now.


End file.
